Soft Cruelty Side Stories
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, shoujoai, fxf, :: Usagi x Michiru :: "And make sure you get some extra chocolate in my shake!" came a voice from out of the bedroom. "Yes love!" She called back, a pained expression on her face.
1. Wonderful Night

**In keeping with my tradition, here is my Christmas gift to all my precious readers across the globe. May this story find you all safe and sound with your friends and family this winter solstice. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and may the Light bless and protect you all, no matter your faith. – Paul S.**

The moon hung in the midnight velvet sky, shining silver-white amongst a black sea of diamonds. Fresh fallen snow blanketed the neon lit city lights of Crystal Tokyo as they glowed serenely beneath sparkling Christmas lights. The city was strangely quiet, only a few people out and about. Every so often a pair of tire tracks could be seen in the snow that coated the streets and the car or truck that was making them as they trundled along. It was rare that such peace could be seen in such a concentrated population center busier than even New York City in the States. Some might call it creepy. Many however considered it a nice change from the normal hustle and bustle of their daily lives. And what better night than on Christmas Eve to observe such silence?

**Soft Cruelty Side Stories**

By: LowFlyer1080

**Wonderful Night**

Spider-like cracks and reflective patterns coated the edges of the large bay windows that afforded a view of the royal gardens behind the palace, signs that Jack Frost had visited them already. Evergreen shrubs and trees were covered in white as the larger seasonal trees and the smaller flower bushes scattered the moonlight with the crystalline covering of ice that coated their bare branches. Outside, blue-white Christmas lights highlighted the large stonework fence that surrounded the gardens as well as the rest of the palace grounds. Inside the bedchambers of the Royal Family, aqua and silver colors were common throughout the room underneath the Christmas decorations. A Christmas tree covered in red, gold, and silver tinsel and twinkling with white lights stood off in a corner. Festive holly and garland circled the trim work of the room while a stuffed Snowden plushie sat on a large two-person vanity next to a fat, red rabbit that looked to be well-loved.

I was reclining on the large bed propped up against the headboard by a cushion of numerous pillows. A book of poetry clutched lightly in my hands rested on my lap as I watched on in keen interest and with a mirthful smile as a certain blonde-haired Neo-Queen rummaged through our walk-in closet. I could hear the rustling of dresses and other clothing, the clinking and clacking of hangers hitting together and being slid along their bars, and the frustrated sighs and groans of my wife. A minute later saw Serenity appear in the doorway holding up two gowns, one an elegant red evening gown that flared out at the waist and fell to the floor. The other a simple white spaghetti strap dress with sequins coating the chest.

"Which one?" The slightly frazzled Serenity asked.

I merely chuckled at the irony of it all. Somehow, Serenity and she always managed to wind up sharing part of the same wavelength even after a century together. I placed a bookmark in the hardbound poetry before closing it and placing it on my nightstand. Sliding off the bed and standing up, I walk around to lean against one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed. I was clad in a teal strapless dress that cut off at mid thigh. A pearl necklace and matching earrings adorned my neck and ears while black high heels added to my height. I figured I hadn't worn it in a long while and we were the queens of Crystal Tokyo so I could dress how I liked. It was the same outfit I had worn all those decades ago when we had first met.

"Celestia! You can't go wearing that! This is a formal party!" Serenity exclaimed.

"We're the queens of Crystal Tokyo. Besides," I replied with a dubious look at the white dress, "That looks awfully familiar and if I'm not mistaken, not entirely 'formal' either."

Serenity had the decency to blush. I walked over to her, my heels clicking lightly on the floor and silencing as I stopped in front of my wife who looked up at me. Silently I took the red dress from the blonde's hand and brushed past her into the closet, hanging it back up in its proper place. Turning around I moved back toward my wife and took hold of her now free hand. Shutting off the lights in the closet and gently pulled Serenity out into our bedroom, I gave her a sideways smile. I let go of the blonde and returned to our bed, sitting back down on it.

Serenity moved to the vanity, hanging the dress on a side hook, her question answered. She stripped down out of her clothes, putting on a clean white bra and underwear. She glanced over her shoulder, catching me watching and giving me a smile. I blushed before turning back to my book. The blonde took the dress off the hanger and pulled it over her head. It flowed down over her like silk as she adjusted the straps on her shoulders and the dress around her bust. She opened her jewelry box and looked through the neatly separated rings, necklaces, and earrings. She spied what she was looking for in a slightly dusty corner of the box. Pulling them out, she wiped them off with a small cleaning rag she kept on the vanity. It was the diamond earrings and diamond teardrop necklace. She hummed a little to herself as she put them on. Sitting down at her seat in front of the mirror she picked up her hairbrush and began brushing her hair until it shone in the lights of their private sanctuary. She braided it down her back, coiling part of it up into a bun on her head leaving the rest to hang freely over her shoulder. She put on a light blush and some mascara and eye-liner, and applied some strawberry lip gloss to complete her primping. Standing up she turned and looked at me who quite a while ago had given up on reading and instead chose to watch my beautiful wife, wondering how I got so lucky as to be blessed with her love.

"Do I look all right?" Serenity asked.

Smiling at the question, I stood and walked up to my soulmate, my hands resting on her hips and pulling her softly against me. Serenity's own hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." I whispered before leaning down and lightly kissing soft lips that responded immediately.

* * *

The Great Hall of Crystal Tokyo was done up in festive cheer, two huge Christmas trees, both easily twenty feet tall sat at each corner of the building as a sign announced the annual Crystal Christmas Party for the citizens of the city and anyone who might want to come. Tickets were separated into price ranges to allow all a fair chance at getting a place inside the great hall. The Chevrolet Highlander SUV pulled up along side the curb, Celestia putting it in park as a valet opened the doors for her and her wife. The tinted windows didn't allow them to see inside the vehicle so it came as great shock when their queens stepped from the SUV. Smiling at the valet, Celestia walked carefully around the front of the car and took Serenity's offered hand as the two of them walked up the red carpeted steps that had been kept clear of snow. They weren't afraid of much, seeing as how their union had ignited within them powers greater than that of the rest of the senshi combined, thus they did not feel vulnerable nor did they take no for an answer when they told their security detail they would go by themselves. Not to mention there was hardly a soul in Crystal Tokyo that didn't like the Royal Family.

Serenity and Celestia smiled at their people as they walked among them into the hall's entrance foyer taking time to stop and visit for a little bit with those they knew and those they didn't. Apparently no one thought that they were going to be here. Their choice of apparel also was accepted gracefully and without many questions, but countless comments on how beautiful they complimented each other. Just then, one of the hall managers came up to them and informed them that their announcement of arrival was going to be made to the main ballroom. Making their excuses to the people in the foyer, they followed the manager to the doors who tapped twice on them, paused, and tapped twice more. Sounds of a few trumpets came muffled through the thick oaken doors followed by the voice of the announcer.

"Presenting to you citizens of Crystal Tokyo, your Neo-Queens Serenity and Celestia Tsukino-Kaioh!"

The doors opened up before us and we stepped through to loud applause, whistles and cheering. We smiled and waved as we made our way inside, heading toward the front of the table section where we had learned that the Inner and Outer Senshi were gathered. Everyone turned to look at us, and I bore it silently and with grace. And then she asked me, leaning close to whisper in my ear for she knew my feelings about large crowds.

"Do you feel all right?"

I turn and look at her, feelings of love and contentment swelling up almost painfully within me as I whispered back, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

* * *

I felt wonderful as the night went on and I watched my wife, my love, my life, spend time with each and every guest. She was truly amazing and had a heart larger than the sky with room for everyone, but a special place for me. And as I stood listening to some news that Haruka and Makoto were discussing about their self-defense school, I turned to search out Serenity within the crowd. I found her almost instantly, and she looked at me as well. There in her eyes I saw a light shining within that I knew was her love for me. And I knew that it shone just as brightly as the love that was certainly shining from me as well because I saw that soft smile grace her lips. The children around her whom she was reading a classic Christmas story to looked up at her and followed her line of sight to me. They whispered quickly amongst themselves as they looked on at their queens and even though I noticed them in my vision, all I truly saw was Serenity.

Just Serenity.

And for all the words that humans could create. For all the songs they could write. For all the feelings and emotions they had and the ways to express them in art and music, they were all inadequate. Inadequate for describing exactly how I felt. And the wonder of it all is that she didn't realize just exactly how much I loved her. And I knew that it was most certainly the same for her love for me. I gently excused myself from my two friends who both shared knowing looks and gently pushed me in the direction of my wife. I made my way through the crowd of people all talking, laughing, and having a good time. The children nestled close in around my wife moved slightly to allow me to step around them and sit down next to Serenity. I picked up the little boy who had been sitting next to her and sat him on my lap, my arms wrapping around him in a hug.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled at them all.

"Merry Christmas Queen Celestia!" they chimed back.

Knowing exactly what was coming didn't stop me from leaning in and giving my wife a quick peck on the lips as the little girl sitting on her lap shifted slightly. Giggles from the girls and some sighs or 'ewws' could be heard from the boys as I drew back.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi-koi." I said, using her old name.

"Merry Christmas, Michiru-koi." She replied in kind.

This in turn brought about questions from the little ones who were all watching their rulers acting just like their own parents, like normal people. The round of questions prompted some laughter from my wife and I as we told them tales of us growing up, our first Christmas together, and our first Christmas as the Royal Family. Time slipped slowly away as the hour drew closer to midnight.

* * *

The party wound down as the hour grew late. My head ached, probably from too much of the punch that was served at the bar in the back of the hall. I saw Serenity helping parents get their tired, and some sleeping, children ready to go home so that Santa Claus could visit them. I looked on as the parents thanked her for her help, wishing her Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hoped soon that we would have our own daughter, Chibi-Usa, to read The Night Before Christmas to on Christmas eve. I knew though that something was up. I had asked Setsuna about it quite some time ago in normal terms, but what seemed like just last year to us senshi. She had merely smiled that mysterious smile and told me to have faith. I knew Chibi-usa still existed for she had visited us twice in the past; once for that summer vacation where I had proposed to Usa-chan, and the second time for our wedding.

As she sees the last child safely off with her parents, I make my way over to her. She smiles at me and I return it tiredly. I give her the keys to the SUV, telling her about my head. She kisses my cheek and wraps an arm around my waist, her other hand gripping my own. We walk out of the hall and through the foyer, wishing the few people left a Merry Christmas as we gather our parkas from the coat check and put them on. Her arms return to their places and we step outside into the cold night air. Our SUV waits at the curb and she helps me into the passenger seat. She climbs in and starts the car. Not a word was exchanged between us as we made our way back to the palace through snow-covered streets.

We reach our bedchambers and strip down out of our dresses, placing them in a hamper near the closet. I brush my hair as she undoes the coil of golden tresses on her head, leaving her hair braided but hanging loose down her back. She slips a pink silk chemise over her nude form as I put on my teal silk tank top and pajama bottoms. We climb into our bed under the covers, with her cuddling up to my side. Wrapping an arm around her I reach up behind me to press the switch on the headboard to turn out the lights, and as I do so, I whisper words of love into her ear as we slip slowly into sleep. And all I felt was my love's body against mine, our warmth a comforting protection.

"My darling, you were wonderful tonight." My lips caress each of her eyelids before finding her lips. "You were wonderful tonight."

The world slipped away into the dark and winter night, as the faint sounds of sleigh bells echoed through the air.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, well…I'm pretty sure you all know how I would make things work.

A/N – Quite a few of you asked for it, so here it is. Bonus points to those who guess which song inspired this chapter (it's not hard).


	2. Conception

It was quiet on the grounds. The windows had been opened up to allow the cool summer night air to circulate through the Royal Palace. One or two guards could be seen guarding the gates as another patrolled the halls, always on alert for any hint of danger that they might keep their queens safe from harm. Down the senshi quarter at the end of the hall behind closed doors, Neo-Queen Celestia and Neo-Queen Serenity were busy unwinding from their long day in the best way they knew how.

**Soft Cruelty Side Stories**

By: LowFlyer1080

**Conception**

The hot water rolled off of Serenity's shoulders and down over her breasts as Celestia scooped up handfuls of it from the bath they were taking together and poured it gently onto her wife of over a hundred years. Serenity's head tilted to the side as Celestia blew gently on her neck before kissing a love mark she had left there not thirty minutes previous when they had entered the bathroom. Serenity moaned a little and squirmed, cuddling back into Celestia's embrace a little more and pulling her wife's arms around her tighter. The glow of their lovemaking was all but physically tangible, anyone gifted with sight however would have that sight blinded for well over double the two weeks Venus had been affected when she had made the mistake of taking a peek all those years ago.

"Do we have to get out yet?" Serenity whispered into the near darkness, split apart only by the light of a hundred candles lit and sitting about the royal bedroom's attached master bathroom.

"Not yet, but soon. Or we'll prune even more than what we are now." Came the quiet reply.

Hands slowly wandered, arms slid across overheated and oversensitive skin. Moans and sighs were let out in the dim candlelight. Breaths began to come in shorter, quicker gasps as the two lovers built their fire up once again. And as the feelings built higher and higher, Celestia wrapped her arms tightly around her wife and picked her up out of the bath, earning a surprised gasp from Serenity which she quickly devoured in a hungry kiss. Not wanting to break the exchange for anything and knowing full well her wife's state of body and mind as it matched her own equally, she stepped out of the bath.

Serenity's mind barely registered the minor flare in power and the flash of turquoise-blue light from behind closed eyelids. However, it did register the fact that she was now fully dried off and being carried boldly out into their bedroom toward the bed. She smiled into the kiss, pulling back a hairsbreadth.

"I love it when you get impatient."

"You're not the only one with a few tricks to expedite things like this." Came the reply before she was gently lowered to the bed.

They barely took time to slide into the covers and come together once again, a naked Celestia spooning her equally naked wife from behind, before something happened.

The full moon peeked out through the cloudy skies they had been having most of the day as the storm front Crystal Tokyo had been experiencing finally passed. Beams of blue-white illumination streamed down through the large windows to fall softly on the bed. And as they struck the couple, Serenity's body went slightly rigid. Celestia took no notice because this frequently happened when they hadn't been able to be with each other for over a week. It had been going on two weeks. However, a crystalline tone made her stop and open her eyes. And what she saw dazzled all rational thought out of her head.

Serenity's whole body was glowing white. The symbol of the moon shone a bright silver upon her forehead and Celestia felt her power activate of its own will in response, the symbol of Neptune flaring into life upon her own forehead shining with a soft teal light. Serenity turned a slightly fearful look toward Celestia who now noticed herself glowing as well, a turquoise-blue color mingling freely with the pure white emanating from Serenity. She tried to speak but no word would come out. She could barely move a shaking hand up to cup Serenity's face.

'_What's happening to us?'_ Serenity's eyes cried out.

'_I don't know but I will protect you, love.'_ Celestia's own gaze replied.

And as the two seemingly paralyzed women drew strength from the eyes of each other, the unthinkable happened.

Rising softly out of Serenity's chest, shining with the combined auras of Moon and Neptune, the Silver Imperial Crystal made itself visible to the shocked queens. A warm sensation, calming and comforting filled their bodies as the light of the crystal grew brighter. A small glowing spark slowly phased out of the crystal as the two women looked on, floating down over Serenity's body before sinking into her abdomen, filling her with an unmistakable feeling of happiness and contentment that left her confused. She looked up at Celestia who looked at her. And as they did, copies of their respective symbols appeared in the air between them. The glowing runes touched, fusing together before floating down and resting upon Serenity's stomach. It flashed a pale aqua upon contact, held firm for a few moments and then faded into her. The soft humming tone of the Silver Crystal faded as the light surrounding them faded away, the crystal once again floating gently back to join with Serenity.

The two queens were left lying there, curled up against each other back-to-front, as their own glows slowly faded away as well, their symbols disappearing. Strength flowed into them once again and shaky breaths were drawn.

"What was…?" Serenity's confused whisper fell off as realization began to dawn upon her.

"Do you think…?" Celestia's simultaneous words died upon her own lips the same as her wife's as it hit her as well.

A small smile graced Serenity's lips as a matching one appeared on Celestia's own. Their night activities completely forgotten, they pulled the silken sheets up over their bodies, Celestia once again curling up around Serenity, a hand finding its way to rest upon Serenity's stomach as Serenity's hand covered Celestia's, resting over the spark of life now growing within. The others could wait until morning to hear the news.

And with that, the two soon-to-be mothers drifted off to sleep, the moonlight silently standing watch over them as it always had.

* * *

End

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N – Happy St. Patrick's Day. If you're old enough, go out, get hammered, have a barrel (or mug, or stein, or bottle, or can) of fun with your friends. But please be smart. Bring a designated driver, or have someone call you a cab. Enjoy spring break!


	3. Knowledge

**In Memoriam: Connie Lee Scandridge. April 14, 1952 - April 21, 2010. Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, and Grandmother.**

The morning was sunny and bright. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, especially that of Queen Serenity who was currently sitting on a bench in the Palace Gardens singing softly a tune to herself. She held a hand over her stomach, absently rubbing slowly back and forth, smiling as she hummed. Queen Celestia watched from a Roman-style column on the grand patio of the castle some thirty yards distant. She remained unseen by her wife, simply content to watch her sit by the fountain and listen to her soft melody weave through the air.

**Soft Cruelty Side Stories**

By: LowFlyer1080

**Knowledge**

It was then that she realized that she had company. Favoring a glance to her left, she shifted her stance before returning to gazing at her wife.

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning, Celestia." Mercury said, "Come to think of it, Serenity looks even happier than usual…you both do."

Celestia just smiled mysteriously as Jupiter approached. The Thunder Goddess wrapped her arms around Mercury's waist, holding her gently from behind and greeting Celestia.

"Good morning, Highness. Good morning, love." She kissed the now blushing Mercury on the cheek.

"Good morning, Jupiter." Ami smiled, leaning back into the embrace.

"It is indeed a good morning; in more ways that one." Celestia replied. "And don't call me Highness. We're all friends here. It's only required in public."

Soon, Mars and Venus appeared next to the other two senshi and their queen to listen to Serenity's song. Greetings were exchanged and once again Ami brought up the fact that their two queens seemed to be happier than usual that fine morning.

"Well, the storm front did finally leave." Venus pointed out, "Is that why you're so giddy?"

"Who's giddy?" Came a familiar voice.

"Ohayo, Uranus." The senshi greeted the Outer.

"Ohayo." The sandy blonde replied, "Now what's this about someone being giddy?"

"Celestia's got a secret that she's not telling!" Venus gushed.

"Minako! She'll tell us when she's ready!" Mars scolded her lover.

There was a small hum and soon a rift appeared in the air next to Uranus. None of the senshi said anything as Pluto stepped out, moving to put an arm around Uranus' waist and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You can't just use the door like the rest of us, can you?" The wind senshi chuckled.

"I don't walk anywhere unless I have to." Pluto replied in that ever-calm voice of hers. "Besides, it's not every day you learn about Serenity and Celestia's new announcement."

"Awww no fair! How come you know already and we don't?" Jupiter whined.

"She's the Senshi of Time. Of course she's gonna know." Mercury pointed out.

By this time, Serenity was quite aware she had an audience however she paid them no heed. Her song continued as she saw Saturn appear from the other side of the gardens and come toward her. She smiled at the young woman as she hummed the ending of the song.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan." She said peacefully.

"Gomen ne, Serenity-sama, but why do you still refer to me as Hotaru?" Saturn asked as she knelt in front of her queen, the butt of the Silence Glaive resting on the ground as she held it vertically.

"I guess old habits are hard to break, Taru-chan. Besides, no matter how long we live, you will always be Hotaru-chan to me. And please don't call me that, Usagi or even just Serenity is fine."

"Why are you holding your stomach? Does it hurt?"

Serenity's smile grew a little wider.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Quite the contrary, I feel wonderful."

"Why's that?"

"Come here, Hotaru-chan. Sit next to your Usagi-mama." She scooted to the side and patted the space on the marble bench.

Saturn sat down next to her. Serenity took her hand and placed it on her still flat stomach.

"I don't understand…"

"Shh. You will, just focus." Serenity said quietly. "Close your eyes and feel with your heart. What is it telling you?"

The birds chirped in the morning sun and a cool breeze blew through the gardens as the Senshi of Silence closed her eyes, attempting to do what Serenity told her to. '_What does she mean feel with my heart?_'

The rest of the senshi looked on, slightly confused at the display they were seeing. Celestia said nothing. She merely stepped quietly past her protectors toward her wife and adoptive daughter. As she reached the pair and knelt down in front of them, she laid her head down on Serenity's lap, her eyes joining Serenity's in their focus upon the little firefly. And that was when they heard the soft gasp and violet eyes opened to look at the two.

"Chibi-usa!" Saturn exclaimed.

The two queens' smiles and nods of confirmation were interrupted by a squeal of excitement coming from Venus. In less time than it takes a hummingbird to flap its wings, the three of them were surrounded by the now very excited senshi of the Inner and Outer courts as they came to join the soon-to-be mothers at the fountain.

The knowledge was out, and amid the excitement and planning (mostly by Venus), Celestia and Serenity shared a small kiss, whispering to each other words that came with new meaning to them both.

'_I love you._'

'_I love you, too._'

End

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon

Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my mother, who, after 4 years of battling breast cancer, lost her fight. I love you, Mom. You always told me that no matter what, the sun shall rise tomorrow and the Earth shall continue to spin. May we all seek that sunrise and let it be bright with the promise and hope of a new tomorrow.**


	4. Cravings

**As has become my tradition, here is my Christmas gift to all of you, my precious readers, across the World. May this story and 'A Thousand Faces of Time' find you all safe and sound with your friends and family this Winter Solstice. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. – Paul S.**

"And make sure you get some extra chocolate in my shake!" came a voice from out of the bedroom.

"Yes love!" She called back, a pained expression on her face.

Sighing as she put on her coat and grabbed her gloves. The night watchman on duty that patrolled the palace halls wasn't surprised to see one of his Queens up and about at late hours because it had been happening a lot lately. What he was surprised to see though was Queen Celestia fully dressed for the winter weather. She gave him a tired smile and waived off his questions about her destination as well as an offer for an armed escort. By now most of the Royal Guard knew that their matrons did not like relying on escorts all the time however they relented when it was truly needed.

**Soft Cruelty Side Stories**

By: LowFlyer1080

**Cravings**

Celestia walked down to the underground parking garage below the palace and climbed into the Highlander. Starting the engine, she shivered a bit. Though the garage was heated, it was still barely forty degrees inside. Checking the dash and gauges, she shifted into gear and pulled out of the complex into the fresh falling snow. Down the lane, she stopped carefully at the gates to let the guard know that she wouldn't be gone for very long. He inquired if this was one of those 'night cravings' that pregnant women get, laughing slightly at the evil look Celestia shot him. He warmly informed her that his own wife too, had sent him out at 2 a.m. in the morning for a chocolate banana sundae with extra pickles and strawberry sauce. Celestia made a face at that and the guard laughed as he opened the gates.

"Drive safely, your Highness."

She nodded as she rolled up the window and pulled out into the snow covered roads of Crystal Tokyo. The night was calm, there was no wind, but the skies were completely dark as large, heavy snowflakes fell from the quite-possibly-still-dark-grey clouds that were part of a storm that had settled down right on top of Tokyo. Here and there a snowplow was seen, the city's maintenance workers waging a constant war against the frozen white. As she made her way through the mostly deserted streets, each and every store she saw was dark. They were closed on this Winter Solstice night, probably all safe and warm at home, snuggled under the covers of their beds.

'_Where I wish I was at this moment. But if it's for Usagi-koi, I'll do it._' She thought, driving through the stoplights that had switched to night-mode.

The main roads flashed yellow, alternating with the crossing roads flashing red. Spying one store front with its lights still lit, she pulled over and stopped at the curb in front of it. Shutting off the engine, she climbed out. Locking the doors behind her, she pulled her overcoat tighter around herself as she walked up to the store, opened the door and walked in. The jingle of bells greeted her as the door shut behind her. Stamping the snow off her boots on the large rug, she passed by a large blower that hummed along, blowing a constant draft of air toward the door and over the rug.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Celestia called out

"Ah, I'm afraid we've just closed for the night! I was about to head home." Came a voice, followed by the shuffling of feet. A man came out from the room behind the counter. Seeing who his late-night customer was he instantly changed his mind, "Oh! Celestia-san, forgive me. Was there something you needed?"

"No, that's alright, if you're closing I can find somewhere else."

"Nonsense! For you and Serenity-san, my services are always ready, my inventory always available, my store always open." He waived it off, stepping up behind the register and leaning against the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Even a royal order from you would not change my mind." He smiled.

"If you're sure…" Celestia hesitated. Something about this kindly young man was familiar, and it didn't sit well with her that she couldn't put her finger on why exactly he was familiar.

"Positively. Now, what can I do for you Celestia-san?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I need a double-cheeseburger with fries and a large chocolate milkshake, extra chocolate." She said.

"Ah. Say no more. Late night craving for your wife?" He smiled as he set to work, pulling various items out of the freezer and refrigerator behind the counter and firing up the stove.

"Yeah, she woke up in the middle of the night extremely hungry-"

"And a hungry Serenity is a restless Serenity." He finished, laughing.

"Yes! Exactly!" Celestia chirped back, sighing as she smiled and shook her head, thoughts of her blonde wife floating through her mind.

"I'm pretty sure our matron's appetite is quite renowned."

The sizzle of the grill filled the small corner shop and bistro as its owner and his queen let the scent of the food fill their senses. Why was he so comfortable to talk to and why was he so casual around her? As the man bustled about around the grill, Celestia finally voiced her questions to the shopkeeper.

"Forgive me for asking, and I mean no offense, but why are you so casual with me? No one is this informal around me or toward me due to me being royalty. And why does it feel so comfortable?" Celestia said cautiously. "You seem so familiar, but I cannot remember why."

The man's actions slowed to a halt as his spatula rested on the grill. She saw him bow his head, shaking it slightly. She caught sight of a small smile on his face. A face so familiar yet so unknown to her.

"Complete random chance? Fate? Destiny? Take your pick. It has always been like this. No matter how much I try to escape you and the Senshi, I inevitably find myself right back in your presence." His voice sounded.

He shut off the stove and finished up the order, moving to the blender and refrigerator to make the milkshake.

"I don't suppose you caught the name of my shop on your way in the door did you?" he asked.

"No I didn't, however that doesn't answer my questions." Celestia replied.

The man smiled, placing the cheeseburger and fries into a paper bag and finished the extra chocolate milkshake. Setting the bag on the counter between them, he looked at Celestia. Her questioning frown turned into a look of surprise as she noticed the emblem on the front of the paper bag:

"_Ocean Mystic Market and Grill"_

She looked back up into the face of the man. Light brown hair cut short, a beard and mustache on his chin and around his mouth, glasses resting on his nose, and green eyes staring back. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

"Not exactly the reaction I wanted, but one close to what I expected. No, Michiru, you're not dreaming and no I'm not a ghost." He chuckled.

"Jonathan-kun?"

"The one and only." He smiled and nodded.

"But what? How? That's impossible! You disappeared over 90 years ago out at sea! You should be dead."

"What? I don't know. How? I'm not sure of that either. Impossible? We both know that nothing is impossible. As to having disappeared, I'm right here. And since I'm right here, breathing and with a pulse, I'm the most alive-looking dead man you've probably ever seen." He chuckled again, moving out from behind the counter.

Walking toward his now-in-tears Queen, he wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you again, Michiru-san."

"It's good to see you too, Jonathan-kun."

They held each other for a while before breaking apart. Jonathan handed Celestia a tissue, and stood by patiently while she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Now that you know where my little shop is, I expect us to catch up on all that we've missed since I've been gone. But that will have to wait for another day, I'm afraid. Knowing Usagi-chan, if you don't get back soon you may wind up on the Royal Couch. And I need to get the Mystic closed up and get home." Jonathan said.

"I'll hold you to that, Jonathan. I'd also like to know how you've hardly aged a day in the past century."

"We'll save that for when we catch up." He smiled. "There are parts of it that are a mystery to me as well. Perhaps Ami-chan can help us get to the bottom of it."

"I'll talk to her about it first thing in the morning."

"You do that." He walked her to the door. "Now, be off with you! Lest you keep Serenity waiting!"

"Heaven forbid!" Celestia laughed she replied, taking the bag from her old friend. "Have a happy Solstice, Jonathan."

"You too, Celestia. Drive safe, the roads are slick."

Spirits lifted from her unexpected reunion with her and her wife's old friend who was mysteriously still alive after a century, Celestia headed back out into the falling snow. She climbed back into the Highlander, started the engine, and pulled slowly away. She made her way back down the streets she came, the Palace growing in front of her. The night watchman at the gates opened them again upon seeing his Queen return safely.

"Welcome home, Highness."

"Glad to be back." She replied.

She made her way into the parking complex, pulling back into the parking space reserved for the SUV. She cut the engine and climbed out, grabbing the food for her very pregnant wife and made her way back inside the Palace. Walking down the halls, she made her way back into their bedroom to find Serenity trying unsuccessfully to get out of bed. Laughing a little at her wife's plight earned her an angry look. She set the bag down on the table and moved over to help Serenity out of the bed.

"You'll never believe who I saw tonight, love…" Celestia began as she and Serenity made their way over to the table in the corner of their room.

* * *

End

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon. Jonathan Edrins is mine.


End file.
